The present disclosure generally relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and particularly to a method of removing an overlap of dual stress liners.
Manipulating stress is an effective way of improving the minority carrier mobility in a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and increasing the transconductance (or reduced serial resistance) of the MOSFET that requires relatively small modifications to semiconductor processing while providing significant enhancement to MOSFET performance.
When stress is applied to the channel of a semiconductor transistor, the mobility of carriers, and as a consequence, the transconductance and the on-current of the transistor are altered from their original values for an unstressed semiconductor. This is because the applied stress and the resulting strain on the semiconductor structure within the channel affects the band gap structure (i.e., breaks the degeneracy of the band structure) and changes the effective mass of carriers. The effect of the stress depends on the crystallographic orientation of the plane of the channel, the direction of the channel within the crystallographic orientation, and the direction of the applied stress.
The effect of uniaxial stress, i.e., a stress applied along one crystallographic orientation, on the performance of semiconductor devices, especially on the performance of a MOSFET (or a “FET” in short) built on a silicon substrate, has been extensively studied in the semiconductor industry. For a p-type MOSFET (or a “PFET” in short) utilizing a silicon channel, the mobility of minority carriers in the channel (which are holes in this case) increases under uniaxial compressive stress along the direction of the channel, i.e., the direction of the movement of holes or the direction connecting the drain to the source. Conversely, for an n-type MOSFET (or an “NFET” in short) utilizing a silicon channel, the mobility of minority carriers in the channel (which are electrons in this case) increases under uniaxial tensile stress along the direction of the channel, i.e., the direction of the movement of electrons or the direction connecting the drain to the source. These opposite requirements for the type of stress for enhancing carrier mobility between the PMOSFETs and NMOSFETs have led to prior art methods for applying at least two different types of stress to the semiconductor devices on the same integrated chip.
A local stress is a stress that is applied only to local areas adjacent to a specific semiconductor device. For example, a local stress can be applied to a channel of a field effect transistor. One of the most common methods of applying a local stress is the use of stressed liners, or “stressed films”. Since each stressed liner has a certain stress level, either compressive or tensile, two separate stressed liners, commonly called “dual liners,” are used to separately create a tensile stress and a compressive stress in two different regions of the same integrated circuit. The film stack over the NFET area applies tensile stress to the underlying NFETs and the compressive film over the PFET area applies compressive stress to the underlying PFETs so that both PFETs and NFETs have enhanced performance through stress engineering.
The presence of a compressive film over portions of a PFET area near the boundaries between the PFET area and an NFET area according to the prior art is not advantageous, however, since the compressive film applies a compressive stress to the underlying PFETs through the tensile film and the optional dielectric layer. The tensile stress that the tensile film generates is therefore partially negated by the compressive stress that the overlying compressive film generates under the boundary region in which both the compressive film and the tensile film overlap.
Regions having an overlap of the compressive film and the tensile film are prone to an incomplete etch during contact via formation because the combined thickness of the compressive film and the tensile film is greater than the thickness of the compressive film or the thickness of the tensile film. Thus, the presence of an overlap of the compressive film and the tensile film is disadvantageous for high yield contact formation. Therefore, the overlap of the compressive film and a tensile film needs to be removed in a reliable and economical manner.